Various types of vehicle door protectors are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a vehicle door protector that includes a lightweight shell member configued to overlie and superimpose upon a vehicle door, said shell member having a durable exterior surface and a pliable interior surface, wherein the shell member is releasably securable to the vehicle door by means of a plurality of securing straps, whereby the finish and paintwork of the vehicle door to which the device is attached is protected from dings, dents, scratches, and other blemishes rendered thereto by the opening of doors of adjacently parked vehicles.